To Destroy A Kingdom
by SleepyInChicago
Summary: Saved by Druids, Morgana befriends one; she needs a confidant in Camelot since Agravaine's death. But when the girl finds herself in the eyes of a certain knight, can Morgana's plan succeed? T jic; best just to read.
1. Morgana's Ward

**I couldn't help it. I was attacked by plot bunnies! They made me do it!  
>It's a Gwaine and Morgana story, but not MorganaGwaine, y'know. Y'know.**

**Be sure to leave your thoughts! :) **

* * *

><p>Morgana stood at the threshold of her hovel, leaning against the door frame, staring out into the forest at Camelot's edge. She crossed her pale arms across her chest, tapping her fingers against them impatiently. Sure, patience was a virtue, but of all the qualities Morgana Pendragon had been gifted with, patience wasn't one of them. Then a small form approached and Morgana placed a hand gently on the dagger she kept at her waist, and removed it as she recognized the form of her ward. When the young girl got close enough, she noticed the stern, displeased look on Morgana's face for she stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Where were you? I know I told you not to leave without notifying me."

"I thought you wanted me to collect herbs this morning?" she asked, gesturing to the basket that hung on her arm.

Morgana remembered.

"That's right," she muttered grimly, ushering the girl inside.

"You forgot _again_, did you?"

"Now Emeline, you could have left a note for me."

"I will next time."

Emeline placed her basket on the table and began to sort through the various herbs Morgana asked her to collect as she watched carefully over her.

"You forgot rosemary."

"I could find none. Is it immediately required?"

"It's not of much importance. It just adds some flavor to the meat."

Once the herbs were restocked in their respective jar, correctly, the two ladies sat by the fire Morgana had going, Emeline scratching gently at the triskele on the inside of her left arm.

"Stop," Morgana muttered, almost absently.

"Sorry."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I just...I just miss my people at times."

Morgana's eyes lingered on Emeline for a moment, then settled back to the red flames.

_Morgana staggered through the forest, each step draining her of more energy. Her hand remained clamped over the apparently fatal wound on her side. She'd hunted these woods so many times, so why was she lost? Every turn confused her all the more, so she was surprised when she stumbled upon...a camp? She didn't know what it was. Perhaps she was hallucinating. She fell to the dirt, stirring up some leaves, her vision starting to fade. Were people approaching her? What in the hell were they saying? It didn't sound English. It was calming. Then everything went dark._

_She saw Emrys again. Just Emrys, nothing else. The old man was smiling. Smiling gleefully. Like the cat that ate the canary. It scared Morgana. He was speaking. She couldn't hear him. Did he say Merlin? The servant. No, he couldn't be of any importance, right? Though the boy was too meddlesome for his own good. He had to go. Was Emrys saying that? All she understood was Merlin._

_Merlin._

_She awoke inside a tent, redressed in a plain tunic and gray trousers. Where was her black dress? She quite liked it. Someone was at her side. A young, vibrantly red-headed girl tended to her, placing a bandage on her side. She was alive. The girl revealed herself to be Emeline, and informed Morgana she was in a Druid camp, saying 'it was lucky we found you, much longer and you would have died in that forest'. Druid camp. She was among a magical people only designed to help those in need. Her people. She was safe. As safe as the bad seed Pendragon could possibly be so close to Camelot. Over the time she spent in the camp, Morgana did something akin to befriending Emeline, who tended to her each day, even after she was healed. They talked. Often about nothing, but sometimes about something. This particular Druid, she was special, different than the others. Morgana sensed it. And Morgana grew fond of the girl; none of the Druids had any objections to Morgana removing her from the camp. She had no family, no one who overly cared for her. Thus Emeline became Morgana's ward._

"Morgana?"

Looking back to her friend, she smiled. No matter how stern Morgana wanted to be in the raising of Emeline and her magic, she could never do so. Morgana was far too fond of the girl to be overly stern.

"Do you recall where we last left off?" Morgana asked, gently sliding down in her chair.

"Holding a spell without looking at the source, I believe."

"Right. You seemed to struggle there. Go. Increase the flames. _Carefully_." She emphasized her last word, watching her charge. Emeline's eyes glowed a deep gold and the flames in the pit leapt toward the roof.

"Mental incantations, good, good. Now, look to the bed. Divert your eyes, not your attentions. Keep thinking of the fire."

The second Emeline turned her head, the flames died back to its light flickering around a charred pot. Morgana sighed; how could Emeline expect to rid her of Merlin when she couldn't hold her attentions?

"You're not focusing. You're losing your attention when you turn to something else. Keep all your thoughts to your spell, as with all of them. Again."

The flames leapt again and died again as Emeline turned away.

"Again."

A third time, again a failure; Morgana leaned forward, slightly bemused.

"Not again Morgana, please."

"You will try until you get it right."

Emeline groaned and leaned back, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm tired, milady..."

"You may rest. Once you've mastered your task, of course."

"Mor_gana_," Emeline whined in her most childlike, irritating voice.

The witch's eyes began to slip shut as she leaned her head against her chair. "Now, my Druid girl."

She heard her charge grumble an unhappy incantation and she saw the light of the flame increase through her eyelids.

"Now. Focus on the flame, on nothing but the flame."

Then Emeline looked to her hands, then around the room. The flame faltered slightly, but otherwise held strong.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

Since Agravaine's death, Morgana had no one for her inside of Camelot. She found just her confidant in Emeline, who was more than willing to help. So she trained the Druid, teaching her all she would need to know about magic, fighting, about Camelot. Now, over a year and a half later, Morgana was ready to send the girl to the kingdom. Best case, Morgana would join her in due time. Worst case, they went back to their hovel and laid low for a while. Now it seemed that Emeline was ready.

Just one more fine-tune...


	2. Unexplained Happiness

**The plot bunnies are killing me! I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.**

**Hey, it goes like this: story = reviews. Reviews = happy me. Happy me = more chapters. ^^' :)**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, King and Queen!" Merlin shouted gleefully, yanking back the window's large, ornate curtain. Sunlight filtered into the room and over the bed, illuminating Camelot's finest. After a few minutes with no response, he went over to the bed and shook Arthur until he groaned. Then he went to Gwen, who was currently between handmaidens, <em>again<em>, and shook her gently.

"Come on, out of bed! You've got a large knighting ceremony today, we need you up and awake!"

Merlin bounded giddily around the room, arraigning Arthur's armor, deciding on Gwen's dress – not his favorite task; the Queen needed a handmaiden, and quickly – generally just floating around.

"Merlin?"

Gwen's voice broke through his reverie. "Guinevere?"

"Are you well?"

"Wonderful! Get him out of bed, would you?" the boy pointed to the King, and began to set the breakfast table.

"Arthur, King, o' great leader, out of bed! You need to knight about seven men in, oh, two hours. Come on, come on!"

"_Mer_lin!"

"Oh, there's that warm voice I was looking for!"

Merlin stood by the table, grinning ear to ear, hands clasped behind his back. He was so inexplicably and incandescently happy; he had no clue what brought it on. He had woken with the most pleasant feeling.

"Why are you so damn happy?"

"I don't know sire. I'm just happy."

"Well, stop. It's scaring me."

Merlin handed his master a white tunic, which was snatched roughly from his hand.

"I couldn't if I wanted. And I really don't want to!"

Arthur groaned and shoved his forever loyal servant forward, toward the Queen.

"Make yourself at least remotely useful and help Gwen with her dress."

"Breakfast?"

"Excellent idea. Now, go. Gwen."

Merlin walked over to where his friend was looking carefully at the elegant yards of fabric before her, gently rubbing a section of it between her fingers.

"Is there a problem Gwen?" he asked.

"This doesn't match," she said, holding the mint green corset away from the yellow dress Merlin paired it with.

"It doesn't?"

"Yellow and a bright green never go together." she went to her wardrobe, locating a purple dress and held it out to Merlin. "A bright green looks good with darker colors."

"This is why you need a handmaiden."

Gwen laughed as she switched dresses and went behind the screen set up in the far corner of the room. "You're learning. Few more months and I'll appoint you my handmaiden," she teased.

"For which he's more qualified than manservant. Soon you'll be matching your tunic to your boots," Arthur helpfully added from the breakfast table, waving a sausage for emphasis.

Merlin grinned, and as Arthur turned away from him, a familiar powerful feeling surged through him, the room filled brilliantly gold, and then Arthur's chair pulled from under him. From behind the screen, Gwen giggled madly, and Merlin couldn't repress a laugh and the small, sly grin that formed at his mouth. There was no harm in the occasional prank. Especially today, given he felt so giddy.

"Merlin, give me a hand with this?" Gwen asked, still giggling.

"What happened sire? I thought you had more coordination than that," Merlin teased, having more fun at his friend's expense, heading behind the screen with Gwen.

"Shut up, Merlin."

He laughed again, then stared, clueless, at the crosswork treading on the back of Gwen's corset, tugging at the strings gently.

"Merlin?"

"Uh."

"Take the left string and put it through the next open hole on the right..."

* * *

><p>The image of Merlin slowly faded away, leaving the water in the basin its normal clear blue. Morgana gently lifted her head up, staring back at her reflection in the mirror. Her spells sometime had a habit of taking an unexpected turn, but she successfully instilled the increased happiness in Merlin. Something, of course, that seemed out of the ordinary, but the happiness would draw him more to Emeline when the time came. Behind her, the door slammed shut, and Morgana spun around quickly, armed with her jeweled dagger; Emeline threw her hands up in shock.<p>

"You know better than to scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Morgana!"

Placed the dagger on the table, calming her heart rate, she turned back to the basin. "I trust you bring me news of the boy," Morgana said sternly.

"The knights are soon going on a hunt. That'll provide ample opportunity for them to find me."

"You've done well. Remember, you must be very careful with this Merlin. He's far too troublesome, far too meddlesome. You could find yourself in a sticky situation with this one."

"This servant will be no trouble for me to rid."

"I have every faith that you will succeed, my dear." Lifting her head back up, she began, "edwende thin hiw. Edwende aet cwead." Turning momentarily to see her spell had worked, she was satisfied, and went back to the water. "Dregol chytte, gewitte me yst, tha tachion me yst, thonne ieceth icle. Swilte ar ond calan, draedon mordhor, to Camelot he cymth."

The water swirled and twisted until Merlin's form was shown once again, this time atop a horse, apparently on their hunting trip.

"Go now, and good luck."

In a quick moment's decision, she stopped Emeline and embraced her tightly. She refused to think this could be the last she saw of her friend.

"Do be careful. Please."


	3. The Girl In The Woods

**I still blame the plot bunnies for making this happen.  
><strong>**I'll switch points of view a lot, but it'll be fairly easy to tell from whose POV it is.  
>It'll mainly be Morgana and Gwaine, of course, with a bit of Merlin and Emeline thrown in there. (and Emeline will be in first person so)<strong>

**Be sure to leave your thoughts! :D**

* * *

><p>With the heavy weight of a crossbow on his shoulder, his increasingly stubborn horse just nonchalantly straying off the path constantly and no game in sight, this was shaping up to be the least pleasurable day of hunting ever.<p>

"The path is there for a reason, Gwaine, do try to stay on it," Arthur chided as Gwaine's brown stallion took another detour.

"Then, by all means, you try to keep this damn beast on it."

Seemingly offended by his comment, the horse reared up on his hind legs, effectively throwing its rider into the dirt. As his fellow knights laughed like they'd never been so amused, Merlin dismounted his horse to help Gwaine round up his.

"I guess that's why you don't insult your horse," Percival quipped, coming to a stop next to where Gwaine stood, Merlin handing him the stallion's reins. Before anyone could say anything else, rustling leaves caused the knights to arm their weapons. Finally. For respect, they allowed their King to get off the first shot; as Arthur lined up to take it, Merlin shouted, "Wait, don't shoot!" and barreled into his master's back.

"_Mer_lin!"

"It's not an animal, Arthur, it's a girl!"

As if on cue, a girl indeed staggered out of the brush; seeing the knights with their weapons raised, she jumped back. Her hair was a mess atop her head, her dress ripped and dirty, like she'd been traveling through the woods for days. Merlin was the first to approach her, saying 'it's okay' and holding his hand out. After minutes, she took it and fell into Merlin, sobbing. The first to speak up, Arthur ordered, "Back to Camelot. Now!"

When the girl's eyes first caught Gwaine's, something felt...not wrong, entirely, but just strange. A strange feeling that stuck with him and increased each time they made eye contact. Once they reached Camelot, that strange feeling slowly faded, but there was something about her.

Something, and Gwaine knew it.

* * *

><p>Morgana smirked triumphantly; everything fell into place beautifully. Merlin's immediate taking to her was perfect, just as she had planned. Perfect. She knelt down by the fire, yanking the Druidic necklace from around her neck and placed it gently into the heart of the flames. She couldn't do the rest of this alone, of course. Reciting her spell fervently, all she saw was herself, back inside Camelot, everyone forgiving her of everything, and that damn servant, lying in his own blood. That image made Morgana happy in a thoroughly sadistic way. The fire burned green with the end of her spell, then quietly burned out completely. Morgana gently tied the necklace back on, watching it pulse with golden color.<p>

She needed a few more hands to help her out.


	4. Thoughts Of Gwaine and Emrys

**Ah you guys I'm actually starting to like where this is going!  
>I have this story handwritten, and depending on when I get the rest of what I've written of it from my friend, I'll put it up!<strong>

**Freya!implied, as she will be in later chapters. Because why not?**

**As always, R&R! :D**

* * *

><p>Gaius gently dabbed the girl's forehead with a wet cloth, with Gwaine and Merlin standing at the end of Merlin's bed. Gaius tended to the girl they found in the woods; she remained stoic, staring to the wall, breathing deeply, as if she hadn't in days.<p>

"Has she said anything?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she just has a few scratches and bruises."

Gaius packed his things up and left the room with Merlin directly behind him; Gwaine stayed with the girl, feeling strangely drawn to her. There it was, strange. Nothing about this girl shouted normal; her dress, her hair, the odd way she curled her arms against her stomach. But she was pretty, and Gwaine appreciated a girl with a fine physical appearance.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that?"

Gwaine had grown accustomed to the silence, and he started when she spoke. "I apologize."

She turned her head to look at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gwaine. I'm a Knight of Camelot."

"I'm Emeline."

"How did you end up in the woods like that?" She turned away, not answering his question. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you."

"It's not that. I just don't remember how I got there."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Running, then stumbling upon you in the woods."

"Running from what?"

"I don't know."

As Emeline had sat up, Gwaine took to sitting next to her, on the edge of the mattress. "Where do you come from?"

"Ealdor. I haven't been for many years."

"Family?"

"My parents are dead, and my sister became prey for a bounty hunter. I assume she's dead. No, it's just been me for a long time."

Uncomfortable on this subject, the matter of feelings, so he changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but nothing serious," she paused. "Would you get the physician?"

"Of course." he stood up, and gently pushed the wooden door open; Gaius stood with Merlin, speaking in hushed tones. "Gaius." When the older man looked up, Gwaine nodded into the room.

"Good to see you up, my dear. How do you feel?" Gaius asked upon entering the room.

"My side hurts a bit. Would you happen to have anything for that?"

"I do. Will you tell me your name?"

"It's Emeline."

All the while speaking, she stared directly at Merlin, something that looked angry in her eyes, seeming to dissect his very person. It appeared he noticed as well, for he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, doing everything to avoid the gaze.

"Gwaine. I would like you to tell the King our guest will be fully recovered very soon."

He nodded, being ever the honorable knight, and took one look at Emeline before leaving. As he turned around, he caught her smile, just briefly, but he saw it. As he left, he noticed he felt warm in strange ways.

* * *

><p>Emrys.<p>

I'd only ever heard the stories. The Druids had many stories about the great warlock bringing about a time of peace, where magic is no longer feared. It was a time we could only wait for, and dream of. Emrys was Merlin. Emrys was the one Morgana wanted me to kill. This great and powerful warlock was a servant? Something had to be wrong. Surely there had to be another Merlin, this couldn't be. Did Morgana know Merlin was known to my people as Emrys? Did she know Merlin was an all powerful sorcerer? She couldn't have.

Emrys.

My thoughts were almost solely on him when this Gwaine began to speak with me. Something strange drew me to Gwaine, something almost magical. I sensed a tenderness in the words he spoke, a gentleness when he had laid a hand on my arm. But I had a specific job in Camelot, and that didn't involve becoming affectionate with a knight. No, that would rather complicate my plans. So I boxed up those magical feelings drawing me to him. Instead, I pulled up all the hatred for Merlin Morgana had relayed to me, all the pain. How he'd condemned her sister to death. How he'd twice ruined her plans for the crown. Forced her to hiding in huts on the kingdom's edge. How she'll never rightfully be Queen with him around. I have to kill him. I'll never disappoint Morgana, I'll never let her down. He may be the most powerful sorcerer of all time, but I have my own advantage; my true purpose for being here.

And, in a moment, it was him and I, together in the room. My fingers twitched against my arms, itching to use my magic, maybe roast him on the spot. But that wouldn't help Morgana, no, I had a plan to follow.

So I started simply.

"Hello Emrys."


	5. Becoming A Servant

**Well, I got part of the story back from my friend, and this is the chapter she returned to me.  
>So, yay?<br>Some more Freya!implied, because, again, hey why not?**

**Leave your reviews, my lovelies. :)**

* * *

><p>Once Gaius determined Emeline well enough to be up and about, which was no more than a day at most, Arthur immediately wished to speak with her, and on a more intimate level than in the main hall. So they met in the King's personal chambers, in front of an audience of himself, the Queen, and the King's servant.<p>

"Do you remember how you ended up wandering about the forest?"

"I'll repeat to you what I told your knight, Gwaine. All I remember is running through the woods and then finding your men."

Arthur tapped his fingers against the table, regarding her story skeptically. Merlin felt nervous for every creature of magic that wound up in Camelot, especially a Druid. Arthur may not be like his father, but he was no friend of the Old Religion, and he too saw the Druid's as a magical people intent on killing him and taking over the kingdom. He wanted to speak up, to tell Arthur that she told the truth, be he _knew_ his comment would be either ignored or ridiculed. But luckily, there was still Gwen, who saw goodness and truth in people, even when there was none to be found.

"Arthur, she's telling the truth. I truly believe she doesn't remember anything."

Torn between trusting his wife and distrusting this...strange girl in front of him, Arthur sat silently.

"Do you have any family?" Arthur said finally.

"None."

"Any place to go?"

"Nowhere."

Now Merlin did step forward. "She can stay with Gaius and I."

"Then it's settled. You may stay in Camelot for as long as you need," Arthur said with some slight hesitation. "Merlin, you may take her to your chambers."

Merlin bowed his head respectfully to his master, then helped Emeline out of her chair. He led her to the door, where she stopped, and stood long enough for Arthur to take notice.

"Is there a problem?"

She turned around, putting her back to the door. "Do you know of where I could find work?"

"I could use a handmaiden. For Merlin's sake."

Arthur carefully looked over Emeline.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>"Why did you agree to take me in?"<p>

"Well, you're a Druid. I figured it'd be safest for you."

"What about you?"

Merlin laughed. "I've managed to last five years here. I just want to make sure you're safe as well."

He was nice. Too nice. Why was he being so nice to me? This wasn't the Merlin I had been painted, he seemed far too innocent for the hell Morgana told me he caused. Looks are terribly deceiving.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Merlin laughed again and threw his arm over my shoulders. His touch burned through me, feeling as if my skin was going to catch fire. I so badly wanted his arm off me, to get rid of the unbearable sensation.

"It'll be fine, Emeline. Nobody will discover your magic if I can help it."

"You really shouldn't be this good to me."

I meant it. He couldn't be this nice. He was making my job so much more difficult. Slowly making me like him. That couldn't happen.

"That's my job. To harbor fellow creatures of magic."

"Exactly how many creatures of magic have you harbored?"

"Actually, it's not as bad as it sounds." Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "though you're not the first Druid."

That made me immensely curious. "Who was?"

"Seems like a lifetime ago. She was caught by a bounty hunter, and I helped her escape. She had been cursed. Died shortly after I met her."

I had this sinking feeling I knew exactly who he was talking about, and an even more sinking feeling that this Merlin had loved her far more than his words expressed. This information, it was almost making me feel sorry for him. To counteract that feeling, I tired to prey on this knowledge.

"There was a girl, a long while, in my camp. She killed the son of a sorceress. Something happened, not long after, and the elders casted her out. It was something none of us had ever seen before. But they didn't want her around, they thought she was responsible for several deaths."

Judging by Merlin's change in expression and body language, I was talking about just the person he had been. This worked perfectly to my advantage, and so I continued.

"The elders, they were scared of her. We all were, and rightfully so. She had killed people, her own kind. Children, mostly. Never adults, never the elderly. We couldn't have her around. She was a danger to all of us. She was a monster."

At my last comment, Merlin's hand curled into a fist, pressing it hard into the mattress. I smirked inwardly. He said nothing, for he had no way of knowing that I knew I was speaking of the same person he thought of.

"Of course, I'm sure it couldn't be the same girl."

"Of course," he said tersely, then excused himself up to his room. I was satisfied. Completely. Morgana would be proud, I'm sure of it. A few hours passed, twilight set in, and Merlin hadn't emerged from his room. With Gaius out, I found it a perfect opportunity to report myself to Morgana. So I left, carefully at that, saddled up a lovely brown stallion that almost seemed to call to me, and took off into the forest.


	6. Morgana's Newest Ally

**Hey I finally got the rest of my story back!  
><strong>**Here you go, just all for you guys. :)  
><strong>**Always more Freya!implied. I have no clue where I'm going with that arc but I think it's going somewhere. **

**And, as always, make sure to review! I want to hear your opinions. :)**

* * *

><p>The day settled into twilight rather uneventfully, bringing about only Morgana's newest ally, a man not older than Emeline, named Alinor. He was the Druid that had care over Emeline while she lived in the camp. The necklace Morgana wore was magically linked to one Alinor wore, and enchanting the necklace signaled Alinor to when he was needed. Now he sat by the fire, nonchalantly warming his feet while Morgana kept her eyes locked on the visibly distressed Merlin in her basin, finding herself giddily smiling.<p>

"My Lady," Alinor tried to capture her attention.

"What?"

"I have been waiting upon Emeline's arrival for hours -"

"Hours? Alinor, it's hardly been minutes," Morgana half-laughed, half-spoke, and spun around. "You must have patience."

"To be truthful, My Lady, I'm surprised you have have any at all."

"Then perhaps you're not as 'all-knowing' as you like to appear."

As Alinor began to speak, the hovel's wooden door swung open, and Emeline lowered the hood of her cloak as she stepped inside.

"Emeline, my dear," Morgana exclaimed, rushing to embrace the young girl. "Has your entrance to Camelot proved fruitful?"

"Indeed. Alinor," the girl nodded to her former caregiver as she noticed him.

"Emeline."

"Tell me, how did things go?"

"The King and Queen welcomed me to their kingdom. And even better so, the Queen has readily accepted me to be her new handmaiden. With hardly any protest."

Morgana gripped Emeline's shoulder a bit more roughly than she had intended, unableto accept the fact that _servant_, her former servant, sat upon _her _throne, wore her crown. No, that would all change in short time."

"And the boy, Merlin?"

"He has taken a liking to me."

"Excellent."

"But Morgana..."

"Yes?"

"Did you know the boy knew my sister?"

"No, I'm sorry, I did not."

"He had. And it's perfect. I know a dozen ways to use this to may advantage."

Morgana gently led Emeline to a chair and handed her a plate, some leftovers from her dinner.

"What is this?"

"Venison. Alinor cooked it when he arrived."

Emeline placed the plate on her lap and leaned forward, catching Alinor's gaze. "Still hunting down the innocent dear, are you?"

"Killing is in my blood, it seems. Much like your sister, wouldn't you say?"

"That wasn't her fault! You very well know who it was that condemned her to that life."

Morgana held a hand out to stop the two. "Play nicely now. I can't have my two allies fighting," she said, carefully sitting at her charge's feet.

"Why are you here, Alinor?" Emeline asked bitterly.

"Your dear Morgana summoned me. I'm part of her plan, so it seems."

"Of course you are. You will be used, but of course, only when the time comes," Morgana said, almost slyly, passing a chain from one hand to the other.

"I really must be going. This visit proved..." she looked Alinor over a few times, "rather eventful. So good to see you again."

Lounging against the now empty chair, Morgana extended her arm to Emeline, letting the chain hang lazily from her index finger. She took it, smirking.

"You know what to do."


End file.
